


Alphabet Soup (Sugar) Kyoya Ootori

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [19]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Kyoya~” you moaned, eyes closed and hands gripping the white sheets below you.A smirk came to the shadow king’s lips as he continued his assault on your neck.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Sugar) Kyoya Ootori

  * **Genre** : Suggestive 16+, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 140 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kyoya ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Ouran High School Host Club ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **S** is for _sugar_ ]

“Kyoya~” you moaned, eyes closed and hands gripping the white sheets below you.

A smirk came to the shadow king’s lips as he continued his assault on your neck. He sucked on the skin before biting down, just hard enough to leave a mark. His tongue swept across the mark, his hips grinding against your own.

Another moan escaped you as you pulled the black-haired male back to your waiting lips. His tongue slithered into your mouth, exploring every inch before pulling away. He licked his own lips, eyes glazed over with raw lust.

“You taste like sugar, Y/N.” he purred, tugging at your ear with his teeth.

You let out a small, throaty laugh. “ _With lips like sugar♫~_ ”

He chuckled before claiming your lips once more. With a result like that, you gained a new appreciation for sugary snacks.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
